1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel 1-phenylimidazole derivative having the formula [I]: ##STR2## wherein R is a hydrogen atom or a methyl group; X is a fluorine atom, a chlorine atom or a nitro group; Y is a fluorine atom or a chlorine atom; Z is a hydrogen atom, a fluorine atom, a chlorine atom or a bromine atom, a process for producing the same and insecticides containing the same as an active ingredient.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,868,458, 3,940,484 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,996,366 that a certain imidazole derivative is useful as an active ingredient of insecticide.
As a result of extensive investigations on compounds having an excellent insecticidal effect, the present inventors have found a 1-phenylimidazole derivative having the formula [I] exhibit an extremely high insecticidal effect, and thus have accomplished the present invention.